


“Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that.”

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: romantica with the dialogue prompt, "Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that.”





	“Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that.”

“Would you just shut up and get your work done so _maybe_ I could get some peaceful sleep tonight?! Being with you is such a pain in the ass!”

_Crap. Out of all the things I could have said, and I went with that?_

Misaki knew that he had said something wrong the moment he opened his mouth. He _understood_ that Usagi-san was really, _really_ tired, but honestly, the guy was getting on his nerves. The troubled college student was having difficulty balancing his thesis paper and hours of sleep, and having to take care of his boyfriend as well was… difficult. He never wanted Usagi-san to write a BL novel more in his life.

“Well, if you feel that way, why don’t we just break up?”

His heart stopped. The scary thing wasn’t what he said, but… Akihiko looked extremely composed, standing tall in his bedroom’s doorway and smoking a cigarette, especially for a man who hasn’t slept in two days. It was almost like he didn’t care.

“I didn’t mean like that,” Misaki stammered, “You know that, r-right?”

He turned away, “I have to get back to work.”

“Usagi-san…!”

Akihiko felt the weight of Misaki grabbing onto his shirt.

He mumbled into Akihiko’s back, “I’m sorry. I-I guess you can stay here for a while,” he muffled his words by leaning into his shoulder, “ _Baka-Usagi._ ”

A smile lifted the novelist’s tired face at the mere notion of the “inspiration” he had wanted from Misaki in the first place. He touched Misaki’s hand and whispered, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
